Fire and Ice
by gothicfairie1092
Summary: um, i don't really know a summary, but....yeah. it's a pretty good story. read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Abigal I remember it as it was yesterday.  
The white snow. The smell of pine, gingerbread cookies and . . . wolf. My wolf. I was ten when it happened. I was playing in my backyard and i saw it. Saw him. Standing on the border of the backyard and the woods. His blue eyes following my everymove. The moment i looked into his ice blue eyes, I knew I was scared. But despite the fact that I was terrified, I chased after him. And of course, his wolf instincts took over and ran. He ran and he ran. And I followed him, not knowing where he would take me. We ran for about thirty minutes until I had trouble breathing, I stopped running and leaned against a tall oak tree. My wolf stopped running as well and turned to look at me, his mouth open and tounge dangling from the side, panting from the run. He motioned his head to the path in front of him, beckoning me to follow. I pushed off the frozen tree and took two steps and collasped on the ground, taking short ragged breaths. I look to my wolf and reach out toward him, he slowly turned and bowed his head, knowing something was wrong. He slowly walked toward me, nose extended towards my out stretched hand. I look up into his icy blue eyes and for a split second I saw loneliness in his eyes. I reach out farther to pet his muzzle, but then I fell into a world of screams and gunshots.

My wolf ran away . He ran far into the cold winter . . .

"Abby?" A paint covered hand reached down in front of me. The hand smelled of rosemary and paint fumes.

"Mom?! Oh, my Jesus! You scared me!" I smacked my mother's hand out of my face and spun my tire swing around to face her. "May I help you, Mother?" I glare up into her aging beauty. My mother is the most good-looking forty year old you would ever meet. Though it'd help if she quit getting paint on her face and under her nails.

"Yes, your father and I are going out tonight, so you're on your own until about midnight, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Be safe," I said as I got up and kissed my mother's paint stanined cheek. "Do you need me to save dinner for you?"

"Nope. We're going out to eat and see a movie," my mother smiled as she turned back around to head inside..

"Mom?" I called as I stared off into the dark woods.

"Yes, Abigal?"

"Please be careful, ok? I turned my head and looked into my mother's eyes.

She smiled. "I will sweetie. Don't throw a wild party while we're gone."

I laughed at her attempt to be a parent. "Yeah, ok, Mom."

She went inside laughing as I turned backto the woods.

And what I saw completely shocked me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Abigal

My wolf. My wolf sitting not even five feet away. My wolf looking straight into my eyes.

Every winter I'd see him, sitting on the border of the woods, staring at, watching my moves. I'd spend my days and nights watching him, hoping he'd come closer. But he never did. he always just sat there, with his blue icy eyes. Whenever someone came outside that wasn't me, he'd hide, hoping they didn't chase after him with a gun.  
My wolf, no matter how cold it was, always sat there and watched me, until it was time for me to go.

My wolf never dared to get closer to me. Never crossed the border. Until right now. He was so close that I could smell the pine trees off his fur, the dried blood on his muzzle, and my favorite, his musky wolf scent.

I reached my hand out towards him, half expecting him to take off running. But all my wolf did was sit there. His head low and eyes wary.

I slowly got down from the tireswing. My wolf backed up two feet then sat back down and let out a whimper.

"What is it, boy?" I whispered as I gently petted his muzzle.

He flinched at my touch, but he didn't turn or run. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

This is the first time I actually took a look at my wolf. His fur was as black as the night sky. Not a single color on his fur. He was the most beautiful animal I'd ever seen. I wanted him to be mine. Mine and no one elses.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted so badly to become a wolf and run free with my wolf. I open my eyes to find my wolf staring straight into mine.

Without thinking, I threw my arms around my wolf. He didn't flinch, he didn't run. He leaned into me and he took a deep breath and sighed, I buried my face into his ruff and hugged him tighter and breathed in his scent. I leaned back and kissed his head. Even his fur tasted like the earth.

My wolf moaned and he stoop up and faced the woods. He took one look at me and then he took off.

That was the last time I saw my wolf that winter. 


End file.
